The untold story of Alexis Swan
by sesshysgirl12321
Summary: Bella's cousin is in town and things get really complicated when a certain wolf imprints on her and a certain Cullen is interested in her. Embry/OC
1. Chapter 1

A.N- Hey you guys, um this is my second overall fan fiction and my first twilight fan fiction. Just tell me what i'm doing wrong and right and tell me how you like it :]

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.I just own my characters and plot.

Chapter 1-

My name is Alexis Swan and my cousin is Isabella Swan. Bella and I do not have a very strong relationship and we are not very close, but our father's are. Charlie and Noah Swan where as close as two brothers could be,while living in two very separate parts of the united states. They called each other constantly and let each other know what was going on. So when Bella decided to move to Forks mydad and I were the first to know about it. Ever since then, the gears in daddy's head started to turn, and a month ago he dropped the bomb that we were moving to Forks. Needless to say I was upset. Forks was so different than Florida.

I will miss the sunshine, the beach, and all of my amazing friends,but I didn't say anything to my dad. He seemed genuinely happy for the first time since my mom died. She died when I was six. I don't remember her to much but I know she was a pretty petite women with blond hair a sparkling blue eyes. I have my dad's dark brown hair but I have my mothers eyes. My dad said every time he looked into my eyes it was like looking into my mothers. She disappeared on my five months before my sixth birthday and they found her body 6 weeks after I turned six. They looked for her murder but the case went cold, and we still till this day don't know what really happened to her.

I've talked to Bella about Forks and she told me it wasn't so bad. I was Skeptical, until I met Edward Cullen. I was in Arizona visiting Renee, and Bella fell down some stairs and got hurt. She was in the hospital, and we went to go see her. Edward Cullen was a gentlemen and is very nice. I could tell that he loved her and she loved him very much. I had asked Bella if the rest of the Cullen's were like that, and she said yes. So maybe forks won't be that bad.

Well all of that brings me to today. The movers came last week and started the journey to our new home in Forks. Now it was our turn to leave my home in Orlando. I packed most of my clothes into my two giant suitcases, and the rest was going to arrive later. Our plane left today at 10:00 and we were going to get there at 9:00 just in case. It was 8:30 now and I just got out of the shower.

I brushed my shoulder length brown hair out and blow dried it. Then I picked out my blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt,my zebra striped jacket, and my purple converses. I just carried my jacket because it was Florida and its really hot outside, but I knew it would be miserable in Forks. I looked at my self in the mirror to see if I looked ok. I was slightly tan and my curly brown hair framed my face. I was petite but not short. I was about 5'5. After my evaluation of myself,I stuffed my toiletries and hairbrush into my already over stuffed suitcase. I pulled both my suitcases down the hall and to the door. We lived in a apartment building in the downtown area. I went into the kitchen and waited for my dad to come.

"How is my favorite fifteen year old" My dad swooped down and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm excited to get to see this house, that you say is so amazing." I said with a smile.

"Well lets get going." He said. I grabbed my purse plus our suitcases and we headed out the door. I took one last look around the living room. I sighed and shut the door.

One hour later and we were on the plane. Our seats were in the worst place. Their was a screaming baby next to us, and a little kid who kept kicking the back of my dads seat. I patted his arm in sympathy. I pulled out my Ipod touch and started to listen to 'Where's my Angel' by Metro Station. A few minutes later I was asleep. I felt my dad shake me awake. I opened my eyes, and there was daddy's smiling face. I yawned and stretched. Then I put on my jacket, put my ipod up, and grabbed my purse.

When we got of the plane, I saw Uncle Charlie and Bella right outside of the gates. I ran and jumped and hugged him. When we stopped hugging he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"How is my niece doing." He said with a smile on his face.

"I'm great. How are you Uncle Charlie" I told him. I looked at him to see if anything changed. Nope he was still the same old Charlie Swan. Still with his mustache and in his police uniform.

"I'm doing just fine thank you" he answered with a big smile. My dad and uncle Charlie embraced in a man hug, while I awkwardly hugged Bella. As I said before, she and I are not close.

The drive to Forks was a quiet one, or at least it was in the back seat of uncle Charile's cop car. While our fathers chatted happily in the front seat, Bella and I shared an uncomfortable silence. She however broke it a few minutes later.

"So how are things going at school?" Bella asked.

"Good. Straight A's. What about you?" I replied.

"Fine. Defiantly not straight A's but my grades are ok." She said.

"How are the Cullens?" I asked curiously.

"They are fine. Alice is excited to meet you." She said looking at me. I smiled at her.

"Well I"m very excited to meet the infamous Cullens." I said.

The rest of the trip was silent. When we got to Forks, all I could think about is how tiny it really was. I mean compared to Orlando, Florida Forks was very small. Charlie turned onto a street then turned into a driveway. My new driveway. I looked out of my window at the white two-story house. It was a beautiful house. Too bad it wasn't my home.

Bella helped me take my suitcases up the stair. There was a foyer, kitchen, living room, dinning room on the bottom floor, then there were 2 master bedrooms,two bathrooms,and 3 guest bedrooms upstairs. I would take the master bedroom nearest the stairs. The stairs were nothing special. The bedrooms weren't either.

My bedroom consisted of a queen sized bed in the middle of the room against the wall, a vanity table and mirror to the left to the bed, a closet, and a connecting bathroom. My chester draws for my clothes didn't come till next week so I just hung everything in the closet. Bella helped. We shared a convenient silence.

When we were done we went down stairs, to find our fathers laughing and talking about the good ole days. I smiled, this is why I didn't back talk dad when he told me we were moving. I just wanted to see him happy. I could manage all by myself.

"So how do you like it Allly-bear?" My dad asked me, using his nickname for me.

"I love it." I said putting on the best smile I could.

"I told you would love it." He said beaming at me.

"So, I'm going to the Cullen's this weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to meet them." Bella asked suddenly and hesitantly.

"Sure. At least I could start the school year off knowing a few people." I said. I had to admit that I was very curious to meet the Cullen's. They sounded very interesting from what I've heard. The rest of the night went like this. Then Bella mentioned how late it was and that side of the swan family left the house. I kissed Daddy good night and went upstairs. I changed into my pajama pants and t-shirt, and crawled into the purple comforter. Daddy bought it for me, he said he thought that I would like them. I told him they were ok.

I thought about my best friend Andy back in Florida, and my old school, my old life. I felt a solitary tear roll down my cheek.

I wiped it way and whispered into the darkness "No. I can't cry. I'm doing this for Daddy's sake, you can pull through this." With that I closed my eyes and drifted into dream land.

A.N- So how do you like it? I'm having a hard time deciding if I should put this story during New Moon, or right after new moon heading into Eclipse. What do you guys think? This is a Embry/OC story. So review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

A.N- Thanks for reading :) be sure to review. Oh and this is important I've decided to set the story after New moon going into Eclipse.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight saga.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I turned over and brought my hand down onto the snooze button. I sat up and yawned. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I wiped the sleep from my eyes. It was about 9:30 and Bella was suppose to come pick me up at 2:00, to go visit the Cullen's.

I had to go take a shower, get ready and make breakfast for dad and myself. So I took a quick shower, and blowed dried my hair as fast as I could. I pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail. Then I threw on blue sweatpants, and a orange T-shirt.I hurried down stairs and I grabbed the frying pan out of the box. I fixed scrambled eggs, one omelet(for daddy), bacon,and toast. I divided all of the food onto two plates. Then I put them on the table. I poured some orange juice into two cups. I set the table and called Daddy.

"Dad! Breakfast is ready come on down!" I yelled up to him. I heard his footsteps on the stairs. I sat down and started to eat. Dad came into the kitchen, he kissed me on the head.

"Good morning." He said happily. I smiled at him, as he sat down.

"Good morning." I replied as happily as I could. I felt slightly depressed, but I pushed those thoughts out of my head. We eat in a very comfortable silence. We did this almost every morning.

"I was thinking, maybe you would want to paint your room?" He asked. I smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea, Daddy." I said to him. "Maybe blue." I added. He nodded. When we were done, I washed the dishes and Dad went and got dressed. I was finished and Dad was heading down stairs, when we heard a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Dad yelled, as he went to the foyer, and open the door. I grabbed a dish towel and wiped the water of my hands. "Hey, Ally come see who's here!" He yelled. I walked to the foyer, to see Billy Black, and his son Jacob.

I remember coming up to Washington, when me and Bella were little. I remember us playing with Jacob, and having a really great time. This stopped when I was seven. I don't remember why, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with my Mom passing away. Billy hadn't changed much, except he was in a wheel chair. Jacob on the other hand, had turned into a buff giant. He towered above me, and he looked like he was on steroids. He had short black hair opposed to the long hair I had heard about, and he was in nothing but some cut off jean shorts, and a white sleeveless T-shirt. I smiled at them.

"Billy! Jake!" I said excitedly, as I bent down to hug Billy. He hugged back.

"You've grown so much." He said. I laughed, pulling back from the hug. I looked at Jacob. I didn't know if I should hug him or not, but I didn't have to make that decision, because he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I hugged back best I could but it was hard to wrap my arms around him. He finally let go. What got me was that he was so hot. I mean his temperature, he felt like he had a fever.

"I think the only one that really grew, is you." I said looking up at him. He gave me a small smile. He nodded. I giggled.

"Well, me and Billy are going to catch up, why don't you two do the same." Dad said, as he and Billy went into the living room.

"Why don't we go out onto the porch?" Jacob suggested. I nodded. We stood on the porch for a little while in awkward silence.

"Soo.. How is life?" I asked randomly. I looked up at him. He had this dark look on his face.

"Its pretty crappy, honestly." He told me looking me in the eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So are we going to class mates or are you going to school on the reservation?" I asked curiously.

"I go to school on the reservation. Its smaller, and I like that." He told me. I nodded.

"I"m not to happy about moving to a new place, and going to a new school in the middle of the school year." I said, sitting down on the steps.

"You aren't very happy here are you?" He asked, sitting down beside. I could feel the heat radiate off him. It was really weird.

"I've only been here one night, but I'm miss home so much already. To answer your question, right now I'm not very happy." I said looking up at him. He had some sadness in his eyes.

"I'm not happy either. Bella... Bella didn't tell you what happened did she?" He asked. I think he's talking about when Edward left her. Apparently she was heart broken.

"All I know is that Edward broke up with her, and Bella was in a mess." I told him. He scoffed.

"In a mess? She was broken, Ally. He absolutely shattered her when he left. I helped her, and then the second he comes back, she forgets all about me." He said angrily. I didn't know that. I didn't know she was that bad. Sure I knew about the nightmares, and her being anti-social, because of Charlie talking to my dad about it. Jacob seemed really upset. He was staring off into space.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I didn't know." I put my hand on his arm, as a comforting gesture. He finally looked at me, and he actually smiled. I smiled too.

"You know Jacob, your really hot." I said. I meant his temperature,but he took it the wrong way. He put his hand over mine, and he waggled his eye brows at me playfully.

"Not like that! I mean your temperature. You feel like you have a fever." I told him seriously, jerking my hand away.

"I'm not sick or anything, its just the way I am." He told me. I looked at him skeptically.

"Right.. If I get sick I'm coming after you." I told him. He laughed. We hung out the rest of the time until they left. I had a good time. Maybe Forks wouldn't be so bad with Jacob right down the road.

It was 1:15, so I had to go upstairs and get dressed, before Bella had to come pick me up. I went through my things, and picked out my outfit. I put on my black jeans, a turquoise t-shirt with a panda on it,a grey pea coat, and my turquoise boots. I straightened my hair, and used a thick turquoise headband for my hair. I had just finished buttoning up my coat when I heard the knock on the door. I grabbed my cell phone and rushed downstairs.

"Bye Dad. Love you!" I yelled, as I reached the door.

"Bye sweetie, have a good time." He replied from the living room. I opened the door. Bella and Edward were standing there. Edward looked as handsome as ever. Bella looked pretty too.

"Hey Edward, its good to see you again." I said politely, with a smile. He nodded.

"It's good to see you too. Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, lets go." I said, stepping out of the house. I closed the door behind me. We headed out to Edwards car. Bella got the front, and I was in the back. Edward, obviously, was driving.

"So how did you enjoy your first night here?" Edward asked.

"It was fine. How many siblings do you have?" I replied.

"I have four adopted siblings." He answered. They were adopted? I didn't know that.

"All of you guys are adopted?" I asked curiously. He nodded.

"Yes, Esme, my adoptive mother, can't have children." He explained.

"Oh. I didn't know that." I replied. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. I didn't even see the driveway, when Edward turned into it. I was in awe at the beauty of the house. It was a two story house, and you could see right into the rooms, the windows were so big.

"I love your house." I said. Edward smiled, and Bella giggled.

"Thank you." He replied. We got out of the car, and went inside. Edward took mine, and Bella's coat, while I studied the interior of the house. It was even more beautiful on the inside.

"This way." Bella said,taking my hand leading me through a door, into the living room. The Cullen's were sitting on the couches, and a few were standing up. They all looked up at me. They were all so pale, but very beautiful. Even the men were gorgeous.

"You must be Alexis." A brunette girl came up to me and hugged me. Of course I hugged back.

"Yeah that would be me. You guys can call me Ally or Lexi, if you want to." I said, as we were pulling back from the hug.

"I'm Alice, and this is Jasper." She introduced herself, and this other man. Alice had short brown hair, and was about my height. The only way to describe her is whimsical or fairy like. The man, Jasper, has honey blond hair that comes right below his ears, and he is about 6'3 in height, which is pretty damn tall compared to me. He had these golden eyes, Alice does too. Jasper was stiff, and he gave me a small smile.

"Hello Ally. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, in a slightly muffled southern accent. I smiled. Then I noticed Edward giving Jasper a weird look. I brushed it off.

"The pleasures all mine." I said politely. He nodded. Alice grabbed my arm, and gently pulled me towards the others. Her skin was so cold, but then again this was Forks, and I have to say its pretty cold in this house.

"This is Carlisle, and Esme." She introduced anther blonde man, and a brunette. They looked older. They must be the parents.

"Its so nice to finally meet you. Bella has talked so much about you." Esme told me. I smiled.

"All good things I hope." I replied, looking back at Bella, who had a big smile on her face.

"She thinks very highly of you." Carlisle spoke. I nodded, and smiled.

"Oh really?" I said skeptically. I laughed. "I think more highly of her than I should." I said seriously. I noticed a blonde chick and this big bear type guy.

"Hi. You must be Rosalie and Emmet." I said walking over towards them. Emmet smiled and wrapped me in this big bear hug. I heard everyone laughing.

"Can't breathe.." I wheezed. He put me down.

"Sorry." he laughed.

"Its fine." I turned to Rosalie. Her amazing good look's were marred by an angry scowl.

"Its nice to meet you." I told them both, politely. They both nodded. I decided that Rosalie didn't like me, for some odd reason.

"Come sit down, Lexi." Alice said happily. I smiled and sat down next to Alice. Jasper was on the other side of Alice. Bella and Edward sat on my other side. The rest of the Cullens sat down in front of me on the opposing couch.

"I couldn't help but notice, that you have a slight southern accent." Carlisle spoke. I grinned. I use to have a really bad southern accent, but I taught myself to cover it up a little bit.

"Yes, I lived in Tennessee the first seven years of my life, before moving to Florida, and it just stuck with me. You have a southern accent too." I said, directing my attention towards Jasper. He smiled, showing perfect white teeth.

"Yes,I'm originally from Texas.I think your the first person to recognize my accent.." He replied. My smile widen.

"My Mom, was from Texas. I suppose that's where I get my accent from. I'm pretty good at recognizing accents I suppose." I said.

"Is your Mother living with you and your dad?" Esme asked. My smile faltered just a little bit, before I caught myself. My face became solemn.

"My mother passed away when I was six." I said quietly. Esme's face fell.

"I'm sorry." She said apologetically. I smiled again.

"Its alright. You didn't know." I replied. "I'm so glad that I actually know people now, and I'll have somewhere to sit at lunch." I continued laughing. They all smiled at me.

"I can't wait for us to go shopping together." Alice said excitedly and pretty randomly

"I love shopping, we have to make plans." I replied.

"And here I thought you and Bella were just alike." I heard Emmett say. I laughed.

"Bella and I may look alike, but we are polar opposites." I replied truthfully.

"Well, we're glad to have you here, Ally." Esme told me. I nodded.

"I'm super glad to be here." I smiled. Alice, Bella, and I all went upstairs to try on clothes. Bella complained. She doesn't care about things like this. Honestly I don't either but I do enjoy it. Alice had a lot of clothes it was amazing how big her walk in closet is. Her shoe collection was even more impressive.

After a little while, Bella finally dragged us down stairs. We were all in the living room again, and I was about to say goodbye when my cell phone started to ring.

"Excuse me." I said politely stepping back from everyone. I didn't recognize the caller I.D, but I answered it anyway.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Hey, its me Jacob." I heard Jake's voice say. I smiled.

"Hey, how did you get my number." I asked confused.

"I asked your dad." He told me. I laughed.

"Well, you could have just asked me." I told him. "Well what do you want?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to come to meet some of my friends tonight?" He asked, hope in his voice.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment. So I can't go right now. Um.. Can I come tomorrow?" I told him.

"Oh right,your with them." He said in an almost angry voice. Then he got happy again. "That would be great. I'll come get you around 8:00." He told me.

"Ok. How should I dress?" I asked.

"Casual. You don't have to dress up for us." He said happily.

"So I'll see ya soon then." I told him.

"Yeah I'll see you. Bye." He said his good byes and hung up. I put my phone up. I turned to see Edward looking a little aggravated, and Jasper had an emotion on his face that I couldn't exactly read. Everyone else looked a little annoyed. Bella looked around at everybody and then she looked at me curious.

"I'm sorry about that.." I trailed off.

"Who was it?" Bella asked hurriedly. I hesitated, knowing that Jacob and her weren't really on good terms.

"It was Jacob Black." I replied. Bella looked shocked and hopeful.

"How do you know him? Was he asking for me?" Bella asked.

"He and Billy came over earlier today. To catch up. No he was asking me something." I told her. Her face dropped.

"Oh.." Bella said disappointed.

"You shouldn't trust him or his friends." Edward said, almost angrily. I looked at him curiously.

"Funny. He said the same thing about you guys. He wasn't very fond of the idea of me coming to meet you guys." I told them honestly. "But I'm still here aren't I? I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him. I don't know exactly what went on between you, but I'm staying out of it. I told him that if I like you guys I would be nice to you, and I like you guys. Now I have to go check out the others, to see if I like them. If I do I'm going to hang out with them too." I finished. Jasper smiled at me again.

"That's very mature of you." He told me. I smiled back.

"I try." I said with a small laugh. The rest of the night was fun. I learned a very interesting fact about the Cullen's. They are all together. I mean obviously Carlisle and Esme are together, but the kids were broken down into couples, except for Edward. Rosalie and Emmett are together. Whilst Jasper and Alice are a couple too. Edward was all by himself before Bella came. It was really weird,but I really don't care. They are really nice people, and I like them all.

It was about 8:00 when we finally left. I had a good time with them, and I hoped they would invite me back. Edward drove Bella and I home. He dropped me off first. I said my good byes and hopped out of the car. I walked up to the door, and pulled a key out of my pocket. I was about to open the door, when it swung open. Jacob was standing there with no shirt on, and some cut off shorts on. I jumped in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused. He moved so that I could go into the house. I stepped into the house and took off my coat.

"I was back in the neighborhood, and decided that I wanted to see you." He said looking me over. He led me to the living room. "Are you alright?" He asked me. I just looked at him confused.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" I asked curiously sitting on the couch. He sat down beside me. He just shook his head.

"How's Bella?" He asked getting this sad look in his eyes.

"She's fine, but I think she misses you." I told him honestly. Hope creeped into his eyes.

"Really? Too bad I can' t talk to her." He said quietly and sadly. I looked at him confused.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because of them." He hissed. He meant the Cullen's I suppose. My mouth formed into an Oh. We stayed quiet for a little while. Then I noticed that my Dad wasn't there.

"Where's my Dad?" I asked him. He laughed. "What?" I asked confused.

"It took you that long to figure out that your father wasn't here." He said, continuing to laugh.

"Oh, hush." I said jokingly. He stopped laughing.

"No, but seriously he's at Charlies. He said he'd be back in a little while." He told me. I nodded.

We talked like that for a little while, before he had to go. Dad wasn't back so I fixed some Ramen for my self. I was really hungry since I hadn't had anything for lunch Then, I changed into my pajamas, and crawled into the sheets. Unlike the first night here,I was thinking happy thoughts. Maybe things would be a little better with the Cullen's around.

A.N- Well there is Chapter 2. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but with school and three other stories to write, I really have my hands full, but if you guys review I'll write even faster :) So please review. I decided to set the story after New Moon going into Eclipse because I think it will fit my story line better. So yeah.. Hope you have a good weekend :)


End file.
